Terreno Prohibido, Tierra Prometida
by GotitasdeSol
Summary: Que aun con todos sus defectos y perfecciones, era la mujer mas hermosa y risueña para él. El no debería fijarse en esas cosas. Porque tory era aquella persona que era para el terreno prohibido' yeah!, un drable, T&V, Enjoy!


_Por alguna rara mana de los creadores de esta pagina debo agregar en este espacio de Word, que nada de esto me pertenece, no so rubia, multimillonaria, casada y con hijos, so…nop, I'm not J. __and__ Bla, Bla, Bla…como si no lo supierais._

"_**Terreno prohibido, Tierra prometida"**_

La miro mientras ella adornaba el arbolito de navidad.

_Se veía tan hermosa_.

A pesar de tener solo 14 años, Victoire era la chica más hermosa de todo hogwarts

_Y él no debería estar de acuerdo con eso_

Con su pelo largo, que caía en cascada por su espalda, contrastando con el suéter negro que llevaba ese día.

Estaban en la sala común, ambos se quedarían para navidad, los padres de tory habían ido de visita a Francia, y eso significaba para tory, tener que ver a sus odiosas primas, por lo que había dado la excusa de que sus amigas se quedarían…

_Y él, por supuesto, se había quedado para hacerle compañía._

No adornaba el árbol sola, estaban con ella sus dos mejores amigas, amy y Flo.

Pero el solo tenía ojos para ella.

_Aunque no debía_

El debería haber estado mirando a la chica que estaba en su mesita de noche, la despampanante Ashley, su actual novia.

El debería estar pensando en el regalo que les mandara a los Potter, y a los weasleys.

_Y a su novia_

Pero en vez de eso, está pensando en que le regalara a tory.

No sabía si el libro que ella se moría por leer, el perfume que tanto le había gustado…

O la hermosa pulsera de plata que habían visto hace un par de meses en el escaparate de la joyería del pueblo.

Una pulsera, perfecta para ella, tenía varios dijes, una concha, una flor, un corazón, una estrella y una hoja.

Todo de plata.

Porque seguramente Flo le compraría el perfume.

Y amy aquel libro.

_Pero ella no se esperaba aquella preciosa pulsera._

A su novia podía regalarle alguna cosa que encontrara por ahí

Había visto un libro…

¡Qué va!, su novia no leía ni siquiera la pizarra de clases.

_Porque era más tonta que una puerta_

Seguro que se conformaría con alguna baratija.

_Como iba._

El se había dado cuenta de varias cosas, cosas que le agradaban, y le molestaban al mismo tiempo.

Como que, cada vez que tory se le acercaba, sus movimientos se volvían torpes, se le caían las cosas o se caía el mismo.

O el hecho de que ella, con una mirada inocente, podía ganárselo a cada momento.

_Cualquier cosa_

Desde que la ayudara a estudiar, hasta el postre que el había agarrado primero.

_Esa niña era terrible_

Y lo peor, era que esa niña

_Le gustaba_

Y esa niña, esa niña era prácticamente su prima, la hermanita que jamás tuvo, la que el debía proteger de cualquier cosa y cualquier chico.

_Porque cada vez que un chico se le acercaba, su pecho rujia con fuerza por reclamar lo suyo._

Porque el debía verla como eso, como una hermanita pequeña

_No como una potencial conquista_

No debía fijarse en lo bien que le sentaba el color negro, por que contrastaba con su blanca piel.

No debía fijarse en que se veía adorable cuando se enojaba

Que sus mejillas, en invierno, son más coloradas.

Que se cae con frecuencia, y que se sonroja al levantarse.

Que su voz es como la miel.

Que sus ojos brillan cuando ríe y Cuando se emociona

Que se ríe con todo y que inventa canciones sobre la marcha

Que su pelo se ve mejor largo, y se ve mejor aun cuando duerme con trenza, y su cabello se ondula.

Que su pelo huele siempre a vainilla

Que tiene la costumbre de tararear cualquier cosa, con tal de no estar en completo silencio

Que golpea con los nudillos las mesas, sin darse cuenta

Que es adicta al chocolate

Que es inquieta, extrovertida y un "poco" torpe

Que cuando sonríe, tiene un par de adorables hoyuelos

Que cuando se enoja, frunce los labios

Que aun con todos sus defectos y perfecciones, era la mujer mas hermosa y risueña para él.

_El no debería fijarse en esas cosas._

Porque tory era aquella persona que era para el terreno prohibido.

_Y a la vez, su tierra prometida._

…

_Yeah!_

_Si, aquí me tienen, yo, otra vez!_

_La verdad, es que he estado taaaaan ocupada con eso del colegio y la mierda de horarios, que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, cosa que me tiene, histerica._

_Y asi, ando, media malo humor, media muy torpe y medio muy cansada_

_;)_

_Pero en fin, este es uno de esos drables que se encuentran por ahí, del tipo que uno escribe y entonces nos gritan "O bajas, o te quedas sin piscina el viernes", entonces te queda el fantasmito de "sube la historia", y toda esa shit… 77_

_Asi que, en fin, supongamos que dejais reviews y yo te quiero_

_:D_

_Chiio_


End file.
